


Frodo Meets A Skunk

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-War of the Ring, skunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Frodo Baggins walked down the lonely road to Buckland. He was on his way to see his cousins, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, at Crickhollow. He did not want to be late. As he walked, Frodo thought he saw a raven-haired cat, with a white stripe along his back, sniffing a daisy. Oh, how wrong he was!Post-War of the Ring. Featuring Frodo Baggins and Pepe Le Pew.





	Frodo Meets A Skunk

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. All canon material from the Looney Tunes cartoons and canon characters belongs to Warner Brothers. All original material, including this drabble plot, belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.
> 
> This idea was actually inspired by NirCele's review to Pip the Dark Lord of All's story _How Pippin Took Over The World_. It was actually in that review that I thought of Pepé Le Pew, and so this drabble came to life. Enjoy. :)

Frodo Baggins walked down the lonely road to Buckland. He was on his way to see his cousins Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took at Crickhollow. He did not want to be late. As he walked, Frodo thought he saw a raven-haired cat, with a white stripe along his back, sniffing a daisy. Oh, how wrong he was in thinking this animal was a cat.

No, it was a skunk! Frodo had to get away, before it…

"Bon jour. It iz love, no?" asked the male skunk, batting his eyes at the hobbit.

A  _talking_  skunk? But then, why should he be surprised. Animals in Middle-earth could talk… well, not all of them had that gift. Still, Frodo needed to make this skunk move… or do something to get away from it. "Eh… good morning?"

"I am on zee way to the cazbah, to zeek a beautiful lady skunk," said the skunk. "My name is Le Pew. Pepé Le Pew. Who might you be?"

"Leaving," said Frodo, backing away slowly.

"Whatever iz the matter?" asked Pepé, confused.

"Goodbye!" said Frodo, darting off. Lucky for him, the skunk did not budge. He was safe, for now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> There, how was that? This drabble is a little under two hundred words, yet it is still long enough to be considered a very short fanfic. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this fanfic. Bye! :)


End file.
